AT-400
}} |modelname = at400 |handlingname = AT400 |textlabelname = AT400 }} The AT-400 is a jet airliner featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the largest vehicle in the game. It is the first controllable airliner in the series and the second airliner that makes an appearance in the series, following the uncontrollable Airtrain. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The AT-400 is mostly based on the Boeing 737-400 commercial airliner, an accurate rendition as the 737-400 entered service in 1988, four years before the game's set. However, the AT-400 itself appears considerably short, with a shorter row of cabin windows than the 737-100, the shortest model of the 737 family. The aircraft is obviously the biggest vehicle of the game, and is unrealistically much bigger than the Andromada. The only known operator of this aircraft is Juank Air; however, unlike the Nevada, it does not feature the Juank Air livery, and instead possesses a two-tone body paintjob. The jet has a two-tone body style, the first color covering the sides of the fuselage, the wings, the stabilizers and the rear part of the engines. The other color covers the rest: the upper and the bottom of the fuselage, the tail and the front part of the engines. The AT-400 will spawn in a grey primary color with either red, blue or green secondary color. A fourth color combination is a dark green primary color with dark red secondary color, which is usually used for NPC-controlled flights and rarely spawns in the hangar at Las Venturas Airport. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The AT-400's enormous size and sluggish response makes the plane harder to control, similar to the Andromada. Nevertheless, the AT-400 can reach impressively high speeds in the air and can in fact be used to execute stunts, including barrel rolls and loop-the-loops. Caution should be exercised when the plane is on the ground; it easily gains a lot of momentum and can be difficult to bring it to a stop once it gets going. Unlike most other planes, the AT-400 can be flown over Area 69 with less chance of being shot down by homing missiles, providing the player does not hang around. The AT-400 is one of the toughest vehicles of the game (not as tough as the Rhino however), being able to withstand between 8 to 11 hits from the SAM sites before blowing up and falling from the sky. A primary disadvantage of this plane is once the player lands and exits, getting back in is difficult because the door is very high from the ground. The only ways one can get back in are to find a Baggage with a ladder attached to the back, land the plane at Las Venturas Airport and go to the hangar again, or find a large van such as a Yankee and jump over it, using its hood as a platform. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas AT400-GTASA-parked.jpg|A parked AT-400 at the Easter Bay Airport, with a Utility Van parked nearby for size comparison. AT400-GTASA-parked2.jpg|An AT-400 on the ground. AT400-GTASA-Flying.png|Rear view of the AT-400. AT400-GTASA-SpawnLocation.png|The AT-400 at its hangar in Las Venturas International Airport. AT400&Nevada-GTASA.jpg|Size comparison between the AT-400 and the Nevada. AT400&Andromada-GTASA.jpg|Size comparison between the Andromada and the AT-400. AT400-GroundedFront.png|Grounded front view. AT400-GroundedRear.png|Grounded rear view. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *As a controllable vehicle, the plane is considerably rare, appearing in only one location; a large hangar in southeast Las Venturas Airport, which can be opened by approaching it. Regardless, the plane does not always spawn in the hangar. *It is used for paid commercial flights between cities in San Andreas. *AT-400s can be observed at random flying at high altitude above cities, alongside Andromadas. They cannot be hijacked, however. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Despite being the largest vehicle in the game (the Andromada being the second largest), it can only hold a pilot and a single passenger. Interestingly enough, when comparing their real life counterparts, the cargo plane (Andromada) is actually bigger than the passenger jet (AT-400). * In commerical flights, instead of appearing as a passenger, the player is shown to be piloting the plane; he can jump out with a parachute at any time during the flight. * There is no way the AT-400 can be saved at a garage, since the aircraft hangar at Verdant Meadows is too small for the plane to fit; obviously, normal garages at safehouses are far too small. * If one shoots the AT-400 from the sky, it will roll around exploding but when it explodes properly, it will stay in mid-air but destroyed. *There is a real crop dusting plane with the same name. *If an airborne AT-400 is destroyed and its wreckage lands on the ground, it may still try to "fly", ensuing in a conflict between the plane's AI and the game trying to process the fact that the plane has crashed, as seen in this video. *Two large sculptures based on AT-400 can be found outside of Los Santos International Airport in Grand Theft Auto V. The model even seems to be directly copied from that of San Andreas. * The AT-400 has an extra engine sound that can be clearly heard from the ground when it is flying high in the sky or when flying one with the camera as far as possible from the aircraft. It also applies to the Andromada. Glitches Android/iOS Edition Hijacking Glitch Procedure It is possible to "hijack" the plane using a glitch in the Android/iOS version by boarding the plane (Costs $500) on a flight from a domestic airport. After take-off, wait until the 'Jump from Plane' symbol appears. Now click the home screen button on the Android/iOS itself, open another app and use the other app for a few minutes or just force stop the game. Upon returning to the game, the starting menu must re-appear. By resuming the game, Carl will have glitched to the cockpit and is now flying the plane. See Also *Airtrain - An uncontrollable equivalent in other 3D Universe games. *Jet - HD Universe equivalent, usable in Grand Theft Auto V. *Twinjet - A similar uncontrollable airliner in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:AT-400 (SA) es:AT-400 fi:AT-400 fr:AT-400 pl:AT-400 pt:AT-400 ru:AT-400 uk:AT-400 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft